Spirit and Soul
by Marina Rose
Summary: AUish Fronteir; Set four years after the digital world. They made new friends and what happens when they get caught up in the digital world? TakuyaXOC maybe KoichiXOC or KojiXOC R/R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one of 'Spirit and Soul' **New friends**

It's been four years since they left the digital world and came back to reality. The whole gang (except Tommy) is now going to the same school. Did I mention that they're in high school? Yes they made it to the last leg of their school career (I'm not counting collage.) J.P. is a senior, and the rest are juniors. Koji and Koichi are now living under the same roof, given their parents are still separated, they switch weekends. Every other weekend it their moms house and vice versa. Takuya is the captain of the varsity soccer team and already has tons of scholarship offers. J.P. lost weight and gained some muscle, he is now the quarterback for the school's football team. Now for Zoe she is now head cheerleader and is dating J.P. No, you read that right, J.P. and Zoe are dating, going out, boyfriend and girlfriend, whatever works for you. Lastly, cute little Tommy, well he's no longer that little. He is about as tall as Zoe and is turning out to be a fine young man. (Man, I just sounded like an old women, XP) Anyway, he followed in Takuya's footsteps and became the captain of his own soccer team. Of course during this time they had made new friends but, two stood out more than the others. Their names are Celeste Mariposa and Seria Montia. They are cousins or _primas_ from Salvador in Central America. Zoe met Seria at a Cheerleading tournament and they had become fast friends. They figured out they went to the same school and Seria had told Zoe that her cousin was moving there in a couple days. So Seria had invited Zoe and her friends to come and watch Celeste compete in gymnastics meet. At first not everyone wanted to go (*cough* Koji *cough*) but, after a little persuasion everyone came. So as the lights dimmed and the tumble mat lit up, they met Celeste, in her leotard glory. (Always wanted to say that!) After her tumble run and her uneven bars routine, she met up with her cousin and her new friends. Celeste was politely indifferent and only spoke to her _prima (1*)._In Spanish. Very fast Spanish. Then she won first place and Takuya (always the encourager) told her that she did good. And from there sparked their weird but, close friendship.

So enough with the past, let's get with the now!

…

"Hey! Celeste, wait up!" Takuya shouted to his female best friend. Celeste shook her head in amusement; he was always running to catch up to her. When he finally reached her, he looked at her apparel. Her dark hair was down, which was unusual because normally it was up in a ponytail. The dark locks flowed down to her shoulder blades and curled there. Her bangs covered half of her face and kept getting her eyes. Takuya brushed it behind her ear and smiled, "What are you so dressed up for?" Indeed she was dressed up; she had on a black dress that barley reached her knees. It was low cut but, she solved the problem of showing too much skin by wearing a black tank top underneath. Her shoes were a pair of strappy black sandals. This was shocking because Celeste never ever wore a dress, especially if people outside of her family saw her.

"I have to go to a stupid launch party for the company." Seria and Celeste's family owned the famous M&M recording studio. They had just signed a hugely popular singer and apparently they were having a huge launch party. Celeste looked Takuya up and down with a look that said 'I have an idea.' "Why do you come?" Takuya stared at her for a couple of seconds before turning on his heel and walking away. Celeste ran over to him and grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "Come on, I'll get everyone else to come too. Please?" She begged, clasping her hands in front of her.

Takuya rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked away, "You know I'm horrible at parties like that." He looked back to her pleading face and sighed, "All right, all right! I'll go! But, only if you get Koji to come too." He stuck out his hand, "Deal?"

"It's a deal." She smiled and looked at Takuya for a couple seconds before asking, "You're about a 32 in pants, right?"

"Yeah…why are you asking?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously and crossed his arms.

"Oh, no reason. I was just curious."

…

"I can't believe you made us wear suits." Yes, Takuya Kanbara was wearing a suit, an Armani suit. In fact all the guys were wearing them. Koichi and Koji looked dashing and super model like. J.P. looked handsome and very mature. Even Tommy looked grown up. Takuya looked like a fish out of water but, a very cute fish. _**Wait, did I just think that Takuya is cute?**_ Celeste looked away with a blush on her cheeks. What was wrong with her? "Hey are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" Takuya placed his hands on either side of her face causing her blush even harder.

"I'm fine! Let's get this over with." She grabbed his hand and led him into the party room. There were a bunch of people crowding the room. Takuya recognized some celebrities that were signed to M&M. Others he didn't even know, they hadn't even walked four steps before someone squealed and hugged Celeste hard.

"_Niña!_ _Que bella tu estas!_ _Quein el? Tu novio?" (2*) _ The women said. Takuya stood there confused as Celeste grew flustered.

"_Tía! Él es solo mi amigo! __No mas!" _(3*) Celeste told the women. Seria walked over to them and smiled an apology, "Sorry she got away from me." She turned to the older women, "_Vamos Tia,"_ (4*) Takuya watched as they walked away and when they were out of hearing distance he asked, "What did she say?"

"Go look it up on Google translator."

**A/N; okay I used Spanish in this, and I have the translations;**

**Prima- female cousin**

**Niña! Que bella tu estas! Quien él? Tu novio? - Baby! ****How pretty you look! Who is he? Your boyfriend?**

**Tía! Él es solo mi amigo! ****No mas! - Aunt! He is only my friend! Nothing more!**

**Vamos Tia- Let's go Aunt**

**Lastly this was inspired by alicelouise'x own story, so go read her story after mine. Oh, and please review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of 'Spirit and Soul' **Party**

Seria stood along the back of the room, avoiding her crazy aunt. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she could anywhere but here. She reopened her eyes with yet another sigh. She scanned the room for her friends. Yes, they stood out like a sore thumb. She laughed as Zoe fawned over one of the popular female singers. Seria shook her head in amusement and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Is Seria actually smiling?"

Seria turned to see Koichi behind with his hands in the pockets of the suit Celeste made him wear. Seria had to admit he looked good, his hair looked amazing and so did the rest of him. She crossed her arms, unintentionally making her 'assets' look bigger. She was wearing a dark red strapless dress; it showed off her tan complexion that her and her cousin shared. Her dark hair was up in a stylish bun, wispy tendrils of hair framed her face showing off her big gray eyes. She was eye level with the twins tonight with her three-inch heels or as Celeste calls them, stilts. "Yes, is it weird for me to smile?" She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"It is, actually."

"Does everyone think I'm emotionless?" She turned haughtily to the new voice. Koji stood there with a smile playing along his lips. He and his twin nodded their agreement. "Why do I hang out with you guys? All you do is be mean to me!" She turned around and away from them.

"Come on Seria. We were just joking!" Koichi placed his arm around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and walked away with a mumbled 'whatever'. Koichi stared after her with a longing expression.

"Man, you got it bad." Koji said smirking.

"Yeah, I do." Koichi sighed and followed after her. Koji watched the two for a moment before joining them. He returned the smile she sent him and thought, _**I got it pretty bad too.**_

Tommy stood there by the large fountain feeling out of place. Celeste told him that there was going to be people his age here! His eyes searched the room for someone to talk to. He spotted Takuya and Celeste and headed over to them. When he made it over to them he noticed a girl his age standing closely to Celeste. He waved a hello and she ignored him. She said something to Celeste that caused the older girl to smile. "Tommy, I'd like you to meet my niece, Macy." Macy looked over at him but, didn't say anything. "Macy, don't be anti- social!" Macy rolled her eyes at her aunt and grabbed Tommy's hand. Tommy blushed, this was the first time any girl (besides Zoe) held his hand, and it felt nice.

"That reminds me of how we met." Takuya told her, watching the two younger kids walk away, "What did she say to you that made you smile like that?"

"She told me to introduce her to my cute friend." Celeste shrugged her shoulders.

"And, you didn't think she meant me?"

"Takuya you're not that cute for twelve year olds to go gaga over you." Celeste smiled over her shoulder. Takuya blushed and stood still enough for Celeste to wave her hand in front his face. "Hello? Earth to Takuya,"

"WH-what? Wait, did you just say I was cute?" He watched her face heat up and her mouth open and close. He leaned forward and her eyes fluttered closed. They were about a second from kissing when a voice said,

"Am I interrupting something?"

Takuya opened his eyes and turned around to face his best friend. (At the moment he wasn't really…) "Koji. Um, Celeste, will you excuse us for a second?" Celeste nodded feeling like her face was on fire. She almost kissed Takuya Kanbara! Takuya led his 'best friend' away, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just came to talk with my friends, why did I come at a bad time?" Koji asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked over at Celeste who had now been joined by Seria. "Sorry if I ruined your moment but, I had to get away from those two." The ravenette sighed and nodded towards his brother and the two girls.

Takuya looked over at Koichi, "Are they together yet?"

Koji shook his head, "No, but, they will be soon. I can't tell him that I like her, and I can't let them get together." Koji watched as his brother put his arm around Seria, "I also want him to be happy. What should I do Takuya?"

"I have no idea. I'm sorry man." Takuya placed his hand on Koji's shoulder. They kind of stood there watching them, in a non-creeper way, before Takuya said, "Let's head over. You have to talk to Koichi about this soon." They approached the girls.

"I know and I will soon." Koji mumbled before plastering a big smile on his face.

It's been a couple hours since the party started and more of Celeste and Seria's family had shown up. Their fathers had told them that they fifteen minutes until they had to go on. When the boys had asked them what was going on, they had simply said wait and see. So now the fifteen minutes were up and the two girls were on the stage. They had changed from their party outfits and into something totally different. Seria was wearing tight black top and a jean mini-skirt. A big silver necklace hung down and it said something in spanish but, they didn't know what it meant. She had on knee high black boots and silver bracelets. Celeste had changed into a custom made shirt that had the shoulders missing; the black material sparkled in the spotlights on the stage. She also had on a pair of small tan shorts and necklace that also said something in spanish. There was a large ring on her finger and she was wearing black ankle boots. In other words they looked hot, and they could see the boys drooling. (Even koji!)

"Thank you all for coming tonight, we hope you enjoy the song!" And with that they started to sing, unaware of the small portal that appeared behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three of 'Spirit and Soul'

Gone.

The girls turned around once they had noticed the blue light behind them. They slowly turned to find the source of the light. They stared at the swirling blue light strips.

Seria reached out to touch to the light portal, but as she was a couple centimetres away a tentacle reached out from the portal and latched onto her wrist. She stared at thing circling her wrist with horrified fascination before screaming. She jerked backwards trying to free herself but failed doing so.

Celeste grabbed the tentacle and tried to pull it off as another tentacle shot out and snared itself around Celeste's waist.

"Celeste! Seria!" Takuya, Koji and Koichi shouted.

They knew the portal was from the Digital World but had no idea why it was here and why it was trying to pull Celeste and Seria into the Digital World.

The three boys ran on to the stage and leaped towards the two trapped girls. As they got close to them more tentacles shot out of the portal and hurled the boys away from Celeste and Seria.

Takuya got back up on his feet almost instantly; he made eye contact with the other DigiDestined in the room. Koji turned to help his brother up and they began their charge again.

This time they actually made it without being flung away again. Takuya went for the tentacle circling Celeste's waist,but it wouldn't budge.

"Spirit and Soul…" a harsh voice said from beyond the blue data. The tentacles that were free, wrapped around the already trapped girls and totally ensnared them. The DigiDestined were pushed away and the two girls were pulled through.

"Seria! Guys we have to go after them!" Koji said looking at each other Destined in panic, "They're our friends and they need us."

Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Koichi and Takuya all smiled and nodded determined before jumping in the portal and back to the Digital World.

Seria and Celeste got hurled to the ground and immediately scrambled away from the thing that had pulled them through that portal thing. They stared at it in shock.

''Seria, what the hell is the thing!'' Celeste hissed.

''I- I don't know!'' Seria hissed back.

Creatures were standing in front of the thing that had pulled them through and bowed before it.

''Where is Arukenimon?'' the creature asked the smaller ones.

''Well.. The thing is My Lord that-'' one began.

''WHAT! Are you meaning to say you haven't got Arukenimon yet?'' the big creature snarled and grabbed the smaller creature around its neck, ''You will get Arukenimon and it will happen right NOW!'' the big creature snarled. He seemed the 'leader' of them, ''Go now, before I lose my temper and take your data.''

''Yes, Lord Arkadimon.'' the small creature wheezed painfully as it got dropped to the ground. It cast one look at the two girls and scampered away quickly.

The big creature, Arkadimon, turned back to the girls, ''You both are perfect hosts for the guardians…'' he mused and walked towards them.

Celeste whipped out her arm and placed it in front of Celeste protectively.

''Get away from us, freak!'' Seria shouted at him and narrowed her eyes.

Arkadimon laughed at her antics, ''You have a feisty spirit! You will make a fine addition to my army.'' he smirked and turned his back away slightly.

''Oh and what gives you the idea that we'll join your army?'' she demanded from him.

Arkadimon chuckled darkly, ''Well not willingly of course…''

Takuya screamed as he fell through the air.

Koji and Koichi had somehow managed to get a hold of each other and were screaming in unison.

Tommy was flapping his arms in an attempt to be the first boy to fly. (Other than Peter Pan! X3)

J.P. was surprisingly clam and Zoe was holding down her skirt and shouting at every one to not look up her skirt.

Takuya was tempted to tell her that everyone was more worried about their lives but, he was more focused on worrying about him dying as a splat on the ground, "I'm too amazing to die this young!" he shouted as he watched the ground get closer.

Takuya closed his eyes and waited for the impact. After a couple seconds and no impact he squinted through his eyelashes. The ground was only about five feet below him. He looked up to see Angemon, Turuiemon and Angewomon using a golden sphere to keep them all from crashing to the ground.

"Angemon?" Takuya said before he face planted into the dirt.

''Takuya.'' the Champion level Digimon declined his head to him gratefully.

''Wow.. You've-'' he started before Zoe pushed him aside and stared up at the Champion form of Seraphimon.

''Wow! You look amazing, Pata- Um, Angemon!'' she gushed brightly.

''Right.'' Kouji and Kouichi face palmed as J.P. ushered her to the side.

"Angemon, if you're here.. Where are-'' Takuya started before almost being knocked over again, this time by Bokomon and Neemon.

"Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Zoe, J.P., Tommy! It's great to see all the legendary warriors again!" Bokomon exclaimed.

Neemon raised his paw and waved madly, "Oooh, look all you guys finally grew up!" he squealed happily.

Bokomon sighed and grabbed the waistband of the rabbit's pants. Neemon's eyes widen in fear and when Bokomon let go of the elastic,

"Owchies!" Neemon shouted clutching his pants in pain.

"As you can tell he's still an imbecile," Bokomon smiled sadly, "I wish I could welcome you back with no problems or any evil Digimon trying to take over the world but, I can't."

"That's not why we're here though." Koji pointed out.

"It's not? But, the legendary warriors always come to save the digital world when it's in peril." the English accented Digimon said confused.

"We came through a portal that our friends were pulled through. Now, we're going to save them." Koichi told him with determination.

"We can save the digital world while we're at it, guys. We'll find her on our way!" J.P. said striking a pose.

Zoe laughed at his antics and struck her favorite cheerleading pose, "Yeah!"

Koji rolled his eyes at them, "Can you tell us who is trying to take over the world now?"

"Arkadimon. He has been rallying forces since all of you went back to your world. He started his attack last year, but our forces have holding them off. The enemy is strong and we can only hold them off for so long, we need your help." Bokomon said pleadingly.

"What about the guardians? You told me the Guardians were a big problem!" Neemon said in his high voice.

Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants again, "I said if they're even real!"

"Whoa, who are the 'Guardians'?" Takuya asked putting his hands up in confusion.

"The guardians are a myth passed down through the Bokomon clan, and are just that, a myth." Bokomon told him with a scowl in Neemon's direction.

"Well, weren't the legendary warriors just a myth too?" Koji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point. I'll tell you the myth of the guardians of spirit and soul…" Bokomon began.

**A/n; okay I would love to thank my lovely beta alicelouise'x (go read her story after reading mine) for helping me get all the kinks out! You're an amazing person Alice! Please leave your comments in the reviews and try not to be too harsh! Now go and click that button, my readers! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

The six teenagers sat around Bokomon ready to hear the myth about the guardians.

"Well it was said that two guardians of Spirit and Soul watched over the land and kept it in harmony along with the Celestial Digimon. After the war with Lucemon, they vanished. Gone without a trace except for the message they left with my ancestors." Bokomon told them.

There was an awkward silence then as Bokomon let it sink through the heads of the teenagers.

"Well, get on with it!" Takuya said impatiently.

"Hmph! They said that they will awaken when the digital world needs them most but, only if you find them." Bokomon said rather irritated.

"Okay and what does this have to do with anything?" Koji asked, not really getting it.

"It was also said that they were the queens of the digital world! Through what I've heard from my grandpa, Lucemon locked them away before they could stop his plans." Bokomon had been waving his arms and had smacked Neemon in the face, but he didn't notice and he kept going, "I think I have an idea where they might be but, I'm not sure… "

Koji stared at the white digimon a couple seconds before saying, "You knew where some crazy strong digimon were, the 'queens of the digital world', and you didn't tell us last time we were here?"

"Oops, I, um, forgot?" Bokomon said nervously.

…

Celeste and Syria sat close to each other holding each other's hands. They had been told to stay put and to not do, touch or even look at anything. So naturally they were bored, but they were also scared shitless. Celeste, being the smarter of the two looked for way to escape their jail, but to her anguish they were stuck.

"This is great. We finally get on stage, then we get kidnapped. Life's a bitch." Seria said fuming.

"Calm down. We need to figure out a way to get out of here." Celeste told her cousin sternly.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere anytime soon." a woman said wearing witch's clothing. She held a clear pipe (and I mean the kind you play) in her right hand, "Now, I heard you both love music. Would you care to listen to my song?"

The witch raised the pipe to her lips and let her melody flow through the air…

Celeste and Seria listened to the first couple notes and realized that something wrong was happening. Two short measures of the ugly shrew's (as Seria named her) song and the girls couldn't raise their fingers. Celeste tried calling out but she couldn't get her mouth to work. The terror of a monster from walked back in after the shrew returned her pipe to her side.

"They will now do whatever you so desire, Lord Arkadimon.''

"Good work Arukenimon. You are dismissed." Arkadimon said quickly, "Send in the pathetic digimon outside."

"As you wish Lord Arkadimon." with those final parting words, the shrew left.

Two small digimon ran in after her departure. They handed Arkadimon something and quickly ran out again.

Arkadimon smiled, if that was even possible. He turned to the two paralyzed girls, "Rise."

And they did so.

"Let me introduce you to your new bodies…"

…

"So how are we exactly going to get there?" Koji asked.

They all were still in their formal wear. The sun was blazing hot and Takuya had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He had also unbuttoned three of the white shirt's buttons to reveal his tan chest.

Koji had taken his shirt off completely, showing off well-toned body that would've had all his fangirls swooning. Koichi and J.P. had taken off their jackets and rolled up their sleeves.

Tommy had taken his dress shirt off to reveal a black t-shirt. Zoe had taken off her shoes and placed them in her purse.

"Well assuming that Arkadimon hasn't already got them under his control…" Bokomon began and then trailed off, realizing his mistake.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Takuya asked clearly lost.

"Well, I may have left the part out where whoever wakes the Guardians has complete control over them, yeah I might have…" Bokomon said, slowly backing away.

Koji groaned, "There's still a chance, right?"

Bokomon nodded and Neemon copied the white digimon.

"Well then, we'll have to take that chance!" Takuya exclaimed, raising a fist.

Angemon, Terriermon, and Angewomon smiled and turned to face each other. They raised their hands and a golden light, similar to the one that had saved them, appeared between their palms. Objects appeared in the harsh light and the group of humans began to squint their eyes. Takuya grinned as he made out the familiar shape.

"I think it's time to give these back to you all."

The multi-colored D-tectors flew towards their respective owners, they stared at the devices with a happy gaze.

Koji looked at the small screen and wondered out loud, "Are they still in there?"

Angewomon nodded gently, "They volunteered to stay in the D-tectors in case the digital world ever was put into danger again, for the digidestined use." she walked over to the group of humans, "We can teleport you to where we believe Arkadimon's hideout is. Once you're there we can't help you. Arkadimon has set up a force field around the island so that our powers won't work there."

Angemon and Terriermon stepped up beside Angewomon, "See you guys soon!"

And with a flash they were gone.

…

Arkadimon grinned at his newest addition to his ever growing army. Now all he had to transform the second one into Tetramon. The first one had placed herself in front of the other one so he had turned her first.

"Miramon, hold her down so I can infuse her with Tetramon." Arkadimon asked the digimon to his left.

"Of course, Lord Arkadimon." Miramon said as she stepped from the shadows. She stood at 5'7 and wore black ankle boots that gave her an extra inch. In her long red hair a black band with bat wings at her temples, wrapped around her head. The shirt she was wearing stopped below her breasts and was low cut. The sleeves gripped her forearms and hung loosely around her wrists. Her skirt hung low on her hips and only reached her knees. Two large bat wings spread out behind her.

"Celeste? Why are you doing this? Stop!" Seria shouted to the monster her cousin turned into.

Miramon's cold expression didn't change as she held Seria's arms behind her. Miramon's cold gold eyes bore into her green eyes, "Because my Lord asks me to," Miramon said in monotone. On the inside Celeste was screaming and crying, Seria, I-I can't stop myself! I can't! Help, someone help!

Arkadimon chuckled darkly, "Be quiet, and it won't be too painful…"

He walked towards Seria with a glowing sphere within his claws. Seria's eyes widened, as soon he touched Celeste with that, she had turned into that thing…

Arkadimon took in the girl's wide, frightened, eyes and her tense posture. He motioned for Miramon to bring the girl closer; she did just that. Arkadimon took the glowing sphere and pressed it into the crook of her neck.

She was on fire; everything was burning and searing her skin, along with everything inside of her. She screamed. She writhed in Miramon's grip, struggling to free herself from the burning sensation. Miramon let the struggling girl out of her grasp, allowing Seria to drop to the floor with pain. On her hands and knees, her back arched up letting the two bumps on her back, underneath her shirt, become visible. Seria clutched her hands to her aching head, the unbearable pain seemed to be centered there.

Her hair grew down to her knees and turned black as night, from her original light brown. Feathers appeared in the dark locks, with barely enough contrast to be able to tell that they were there. Her eyes turned from green to gold. The canine teeth elongated to a sharp point and the two bumps ripped themselves free, to reveal the masses of downy black feathers. Her clothes melted away with a bright light, to have new clothes magically appear on her body.

Around her now 5'8 frame a black lacey dress wrapped around her curves. The collar reaching to her neck; the sleeves clung to her arms and a pair of black leather gloves covered her hands. The skirt stopping three-inches above her knee; black ballet flats covered her feet and ribbons crissed-crossed all the way up to her knee, above the sheer black tights.

'Seria' stopped screaming in pain and stood up, "How may I serve you…Lord Arkadimon?"

…

And this an alternate way Kouji could've taken off his shirt. It was written by my wonderful beta alicelouise'x!

Kouji stood up and with one tear he tore off the right sleeve of his dress shirt, doing the same to his left sleeve. After he did that -failing to notice the unbelieving looks Takuya and the others gave him, he unbuttoned his shirt and then looked up at them.

''What?'' he asked confused as he saw everyone staring.

''Is there a reason you just tore your sleeves off?'' Takuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Uuh.. Well I figured if we'll be fighting-'' Kouji stammered.

''He thinks it's manly.'' J.P. sniggered.

''Shut up.'' Kouji muttered and turned he back on him, folding his arms.

Takuya caught on what J.P. had meant and a broad grin spread across his face.

''Ooh, you're so manly, Kouji. Show me your muscles!'' Takuya squealed and started pinching Kouji's upper arms.

''Get off me, Takuya!'' Kouji yelled what caused Takuya to jump at him.

''Oh Kouji!'' he squealed rather femininely, ''Kiss me!''

Yeah.. That went to far for everyone and they all walked away.

''GUYS! HELP ME!'' Kouji shrieked, his voice an octave higher in stress.

Takuya had pouted his lips and was attempting to lay a big wet slobber granny kiss on him.

…

Ok one last thing, please review! Reviews=Love! And I'm feeling pretty unloved.


End file.
